Snake and Lioness
by Maniana Black
Summary: Hermione Granger thought her life was perfect she had the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends and perfect parents. Until the day she fell into Blaise Zabini AU/7th Year, Head Girl/Head Boy NOW EDITED
1. After the war

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. **

**A.N: I'm sorry about the previous chapter it was kinda crap:/ This is edited :) Enjoy and sorry **

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting in Burrow's kitchen with Ginny drinking coffee when the boys came in running. The following day Hermione and Ginny were going to Hogwarts

for their final year. Hermione was the head girl and Ginny was a Prefect.

That summer was very interesting, fun and sad. The war had just ended and everyone was left to pick up the broken pieces. Many people had died and every family

has lost a loved one. The Burrow had lost some members as well as The order of the , Tonk, Remus, Moody were some of the major loses. But now everything seemed almost normal.

Ron was going to join the Chuddley Cunnons as a substitute Keeper and Harry was going to be an Auror. Ginny and Hermione were planning to go to

Edinburgh College to study as healers for the St Mungos.

"Hey 'Mione what are you thinking ??"Ron asked. 'How much i hate then i get lost into my thoughts'

She and Ron were together for two months but he wanted to take it to the next level straight away. Hermione on the other hand wanted to make sure she loved Ron

and he loved her. She thought and believed that their relationship was unique.

"Hermione dear, i have a present for you" Mrs Weasley said as she walked in the kitchen."You know that i have always treated you like a daughter and i love you as

if you were my this little gift from me for becoming a head."

She handed Hermione a package with white she found two small silver combs with green stones.

Hermione was very pleased and happy. "Oh my god Mrs Weasley they are so beautiful. I'm very thankful" Now both of them were crying and the others were

staring at them weirdly.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard in George's room.

"When he comes the next weekend i'm going to have a word with him. He can't leave here all these stuff. Someday we are going to blow up" Mrs Weasley hissed in anger.

~ The same night ~

The usual group, after the incident in the kitchen, joined by Mr Weasley and Percy headed back to the kitchen to enjoy Molly's meal. Everyone was chatting away happily and after cleaning up Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went outside and sat underneath a huge tree. There they spent their afternoon hanging out, playing, talking etc.

It was close to 9 o clock when Mrs Weasley called the girls

"Ginny and Hermione dears ? Come here. it's time to go to bed tomorrow we have to get up really early. You have to pack your things and close your trunks"

~ In Ginny's room ~

"So Gin, how things are going with Harry?"Hermione asked.

"Things are well and Harry is really a sweet just like that Edward fellow(^^) "The ginger haired girl said smiling.

"I want to tell you something but promise not to say a word to Ronald"she continued. Hermione nodded and Ginny continued "Harry and i slept together last Saturday....."she blurted out quickly.

"Oh my god. This is huge news. Tell me everything about it..."

They continued chatting like this for an hour or so until they fell asleep.

~ Next Morning ~

1st September

8:30 am

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and waiting for Mrs Weasley to return from George's the wireless they could hear "A cauldron full of hot strong love".

The day was sunny and the temperature was really good.

A pop was heard from outside and Mrs Weasley rushed into the Kitchen

"Are you ready girls? We have to go"

Ginny and Hermione packed the last things and with their trucks floating behind them they managed to get in front of the fireplace.

10:30 am

They were walking in 9 3/4 Platform when Hermione bumped into someone and she fell on top of him. Her eyes come in contact with the blue eyes of Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Review if you please :)


	2. First

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

**A.N : This is the edit of the chapter. **

* * *

First Impressions

Blaise was walking towards the train when a girl with curly brown hair crashed into him and they both fell on the ground. The girl on top of him said sarcastically,

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Blaise Zabini ?".

Hermione Granger was looking down at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Granger, as much as i would like you stay on top of me and continue this act we have a train to catch."

Hermione was obviously furious and she was ready to answer but a hand caught her arm and dragged her away from him.

"He is not worth your anger."Ginny said.

They got onto the train and they sat with Neville and Luna.

12 PM

"Ginny i have to go to the head's compartment. See ya"

. Hermione started walking down the corridor and random people who where outside or they saw her through their doors and came out,

they were pointing at her and whispering"Look it's Hermione Granger the brains of the Golden Trio.", "Oh my god she's cool and spicy. She really hot."

Several minutes afterwards, Hermione reached her destination. She opened the door and came face to face with Blaise Zabini.

"What the fuck are you doing here ? This is only for the Head' OUT!"she yelled at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Granger i never thought that i would see the day you would swear like a sailor. For your information i'm Head Boy. " he said calmly.

Hermione sat across him with her legs on the other seat and she took out her book and said:

"I'd appreciate it if you shut it for the next few hours".

Then she continued reading.

14 PM

Professor McGonagall came in with two envelopes in each hand and gave them to Blaise and Hermione.

"Ms Granger and Mr Zabini, I'm here to inform you for your to talk about your new night besides the weekend and today , you will have to patrol the halls from the curfew (21 o'clock) until the the year you will have to organize a ball and a graduation ceremony. You will be living together this year so i expect both of you to be civil towards each you any questions?"she said.

Blaise and Hermione stuttered some unknown words. "I believe you don't have. In these envelopes are written all the passwords of the

castle. I expect both of you not to lose bye for now"she said as she walked out of the compartment. Both of them sat in their seats with their mouths wide open.

18 PM.

"Hey Zabini, get up we are almost there you have to put on your uniform"Hermione said as she shook him.

He was more attractive than she remembered. He had a tall, muscular and dark frame. His hair was black and his eyes blue like the ocean. "Granger are you checking me out or something ?"a voice said sarcastically.

He was not going to admit that earlier was checking her. She was curvy and small, her wild hair were tamed into beautiful curls. He continued thinking about that

when his inner self spoke.

'You know pal if you like her tell her!'his angel self said.'Are you insane? She is a Gryffindor. We don't do Gryffindors.'his devil self said.

'That's right away from Gryff's.'He put on his robes and went out of the compartment which now was empty(???)

20 PME

Everyone was sitting in the Main Hall waiting for the sorting ceremony to were missing. Many were lost in the Final Battle last summer. But almost everyone was there with hope in their eyes.

"Last year many people were lost so that he-who-must-not-be-named was destroyed. Many of you lost siblings or relatives. But this year we are going to have a peaceful year full of pleasure enjoy, if you put stop competing the other Houses. We must unite the houses. Now i want you to meet your new DADA professor, Aberforth Dumbledore."Headmistress McGonagall said. Everyone besides some Slytherins cheered. "Enough with the talk. Let the feast begin"

Laughter, chatting were heard from all over the Hall. When everyone was finished, Headmistress said

"Now everyone must go to their common rooms. The Prefects must escort the first years in their common rooms. The heads should stay here."

Hermione and Blaise approached the main table where McGonagall was waiting for them. They went out of the hall and started ascending the stairs until the 6th floor.

There they stood in front of a wall with a mermaid and a sailor.

"Hello I'm Harmony and this is Pierce. I want you to set a password"the mermaid said in a sing song voice.

"Hmm what about Morning Freshness?"Hermione said."I guess this will have to do for now"Blaise replied.

They said in unison the password and they stepped in the most beautiful room they have ever seen.

In front of the fire place a black sofa with crimson pillows was placed. Next to his both sides were two forest green armchairs. In the middle there was an oak tree table.

In one corner a table with four chairs and a bookcase were placed and in the other there where a bar with stools and next to it a small black sofa with green and crimson pillows.

The floor was brown and the walls had the color of vanilla ice cream. A slytherin banner and a gryffindor one were seen on top of the door. Opposite to the table three doors existed. One had an H.G written on it.

Hermione stepped into that room and saw a wonderful four poster bed in cream and with red sheats. The floor was wooden and the walls were red. There were 3

bookcases in the room and two doors. One of them was glass door and it opened to her closet. The other lead to the bathroom. She opened it and there was the most huge bathroom ever.

It had red tiles down and black on the wall. It had two sinks and at least 10 cupboards. it had a shower and a bathtub that couls fit at least 4 people. 'I wanna see Blaise's room'she thought. 'From when do you call him Blaise you idiot ??'Her devil self thought.

She knocked his door and she saw that their rooms were almost the same. Then she went into the room and prepared for the next day.

* * *

Please review. Thank you :D


	3. Daylight Surprises

Chapter3

Daylight surprises

Blaise woke up extremely early that morning and he decided to take a bath. He took out his towel and headed for the bathroom. In the tub he put some vanilla and caramel scents because they reminded him his mother who know was dead.

~ Flashback ~

"You spoiled brat, you are going to do exactly what i'm gonna say" Harold Froner his step dad told him."Or else i'm gonna kill your mother.."he added as he punched him in the face.

Blaise fell on the floor with a thud. He never imagined this man would treat him this way. They used to be civil to each other."You must take the dark mark and join Dark Lord's you decline this offer your mother will be dead before you can say Slytherin."

Blaise has gotten up from the floor and looked at him withhateful eyes."I hope one day you will suffer from the most worst pain."he said with venom in his voice."Hahaha, that's ridiculous! I will summon the Dark Lord right now"

He pulled up his sleeves , pressed his fingers on the dark mark and he whispered some strange words. With a pop Voldermort in all his glory was standing in front of him.

"Mr Zabini welcome to my me your arm to mark it"He gave him his arm and then he felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt. It was like his skin was been torn from him. He bended his knees and fell to the ground.

"That's good this boy is kneeling at my feet from now"Voldemort laughed.

Blaise was exhausted and the only thing he could was hear. "Darling come here"Harold called. Blaise heard someone walking into the room.

Then he heard "AVADA KEDAVRA" was heard and a loud noise as a body fell on the floor

~ End of Flashback ~

Blaise never killed anyone because two weeks after this occasion Voldemort was defeated. In the battle he did not take part because he was mourning his mother's was alone to this world. His only real friend was Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly ... BLOOM ... Blaise Zabini sunk in the bathtub and drunk a galeon of water. He made it to the surface where he spat the water. Outside some noises were heard from Granger's room. It was time to get ready for the first day in his last year in Hogits (I'll explain later) He went inside his room and took from the closet his robes, his converses and a black bracelet he always wore. He took his books in his hands and went out of the room.

In the living room Granger was lounging in the couch with her pyjamas. "Morning, he said, why aren't you dresses it's almost 8?"he shot up like a bullet had hit her."Oh my god i can't believe this. I'm so late.. I have to go to the library to find some spells"she continued mumbling.

She disappeared inside her room. He went out and continued to the Hall. A few people were there. Most of them had not eaten yet. He spotted his best friend sitting alone and eyeing a girl from Ravenclaw. 'This boy is so in deep shit'. He sat next to him and waved his hand in front from his face."Hello is anyone in the Malfoy residence ?" he told with a laugh.

"Quit joking Blaise. I'm just flirting with the girl. She hot you know me i can never resist to temptations."he replied.

"You know man she is a forth year"Blaise commented. Draco spat his coffee to the table. He looked Blaise disbelievingly who in turn nodded.

As he glanced towards the door he saw Weasley-girl with Granger coming inside the hall. She looked nice.'Did i just thought that Granger looks nice?.. Erase that brain...'he quickly stared into his plate.

"If you continue staring at this plate like this it's going to be set on fire..hahaha"Draco laughed.

Luckily for him McGonagall came inside and asked from the 6th years and the 7th years to remain in the Hall so that she could hand out their timetables.

Hermione's POV

She was barely ready when Ginny knocked on the door. She was thinking about the war this morning. Everyone has suffered from it. As she walked inside the Hall she noticed Zabini staring at her. 'Is he staring at me? Buh my mind tricks me' she sat on the edge of the table with Ginny and they started talking about random things.

McGonagall approached them and gave them their timetables. Hermione had 9-11 Potions then Double period free and after lunch she had Transfiguration and then Herbology. She took her stuff and she followed Ginny to the dungeons. They sat together in the front row and waited for the rest of the class. After everyone was seated Professor Slughorn came into the class.

"Welcome back my students. This year everyone is going to work in pairs. But the pairs are going to be chosen by me. As the school promotes House Unity Slytherins will be paired with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. Mrs Weasley will sit with Miss Greengrass, Mrs Granger will sit with Mr Zabini.....

"Hermione did not manage to listen to the rest list because she froze on her sit. She was going to sit next to the Slytherin with biggest ego on the magical planet. She was furious"They seats are anyone put up a fight i will conduct points from their today dear children we are going to make the Polyjuice Potion .

The rest of the period went well except some disagreements with Zabini. He was quite alright to work with. He did not make messes like Harry or Ron nor anything blew up on him like Dean. At the end they gave Professor their vial and they got an Outstanding

She did not went at lunch because she wanted to go to the library to find some spells about reversing curses and about magical diseases.

She sat there for almost an hour when she heard someone crying. She got up and saw a small first year curved into a ball crying his heart out."What's your name little boy?"she asked. "I..i... wan-t-t to g-o-o hom-me "he cried. Hermione sat beside him and hugged him.

"Don't cry everything it's gonna be just fine. Go back to your common room and sleep a little. What's your name?"she told him"My name is Hugh Delian, Ms Granger"he replied as he dried his eyes with his sleeves. "My name is Hermione and if you have any problems do not hesitate and come and find me"

The moment they got up the bell rang. Hermione left the child and continued her way to the Transfiguration class. There she saw that the only empty seat was beside Zabini. She sat there and Headmistress came in.

"Well welcome children. we are going to work in pairs this year is the people you are currently sitting next to."Another hour came and go. Herbology was nothing interesting and finally came the time where she could go into her room to soak into the tub.

~ Head's common room ~

Hermione take off her cloak and went into the bathroom there she took her clothes off and sunk into the tub.

She was humming an old song named 'I'll be seeing you' she did not hear Blaise coming inside and taking off his clothes until she heard the shower working.

"Arghhhhh who is it? If you are a rapper you are a dead man, if you are a thief you are dead too, if you are Zabini you are more than dead."she screamed.

She took from the floor her towel and glanced in the direction of the shower. There she saw the back of Blaise Zabini 'His back is big and musclar. Not bad' she thought 'Hermione focus a bit' she thought then.

"I'm gonna go and then when you come out you are dead" She went inside her room and put on sweatpants and a top and she went into to the living room to start her essays in Herbology and Potions.

After 15 minutes Blaise came and sat next to her."I'm sorry about that but the glimpse you caught i hope it was satisfying"he said smirking.

"Listen Mr. i do not to watch your ass. Your ego is as big as the Big Ben. The day i will think of you more than a slytherin i will turn blue and have fairy wings for a week."she said"Hmm Granger that's a promise. I'm going to suprise you my dear"he winked at her and vanished into his room


	4. Getting even

A.N : I do not own Harry Potter.

A.N2: The italics are thoughts.

Revenge is a bitch.

Hermione sat frozen in her seat.

'Did he just flirt with me?This is impossible. I mean he is so handsome. He would never look a girl like me. I'm a plain Jane. Oh shit he's just fooling around with him. I'm so not going to let this down. I must plan a revenge for him! Did i just call him hamdsome? I'm insane...'

She continued her thoughts as she walked into the room. 'How can i get even with Blaise Zabini ?' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

Hermione got up at 6 o'clock that morning. She went to bathroom. As she took her shower, she came up with a great plan. She was going to make Blaise Zabini fall to the ground. It was time for first step. She called a house elf as soon as she put her clothes on. Today was Saturday and she believed that HIM was going to stay in bed until noon. She ordered some green dye from the elf and some breakfast. She went to the living room and as she sat down she saw a blonde bimbo coming out from Blaise's room.

"Hello, how was your night dear?"she said sarcastically to the girl. She had seen her in the corridors. She was a year younger than them and she was from Ravenclaw."If you were a smart girl you wouldn't fool around with that git" Hermione continued. "He is just another playboy darling. Have a nice day".

The girl ran outside of the common room. A small POP was heard and the elf named Zilly landed in front of Hermione. "Hello Mrs Granger, Zilly brought what you asked. "the small elf said. "Thank you very much this galleons for your assistance."Hermione said to her. "Zilly cannot take this money, miss!"the elf forced the elf to take the money and the small house elf left. It was time to pull a prank to Mr Zabini.

She took the green dye and went to the bathroom quietly. There she found his shampoo and put inside the dye. She closed the bottle and went back into her room. She waited.

Around 10 o'clock she heard the water running. After a while she heard a scream"Granger what hell?" She put on her angelic face and went inside the bathroom. "What's wrong Zabin-"she stopped in the middle of the sentence. She had succeed. She starting laughing until tears were running down her was ready to skin her alive. His hair was green like a forest. How could she do this to him ? "Don't worry, she told him, tomorrow it's going to fade away" and then she went put of the room.

Blaise was going to make her to want to kill him. He was going to wreck her nerves. The best way to do that was bringing everynight girls and not putting a silencing charm on. He was betting his head on this back he was going to love every minute of it.

"She cute when she's mad, OMG did i just say that Herm- Granger is cute?"

He went into his room and put on some jeans and a polo shirt. He went out of the common room in search of the girl of the night.

Hermione was reading a book when she heard someone banging at the door. She went to open and came face to face with Ginny.

"Hey girl what's up? "she told her."Well i'm so bored inside, would you like to take a walk outside i'm so bored" Ginny responded. Hermione nodded and went inside to get her cloak.

They went out and sat in a tree near the lake."So how's living with Zabini?"Ginny asked her."He is annoying, yesterday he hit on me and so i made his hair green. If you see him you are going to die from laughter. Now i believe he's searching for the bimbo he's going to sleep with. " she responded

"Oh my, Mione are you jealous?? "Ginny told her laughing."What are you talking about. He is not my style! No way. " she replied angrily.

"I wanna tell you a secret MIone."Ginny continued."Okay Gin spit it out"Hermione said with a nod. "Ikindalikemalfoy" Ginny said quickly. "I did not catch that. Was it I kinda like aloe or i kinda like Malfoy?"Hermione said confused.

"The second not tell anyone or else i'm gonna hex you"Ginny replied."Of course not silly. I believe he's rather nice this year. He has matured unlike someone i know"Hermione said.

They continued talking about random things when they noticed that it was almost afternoon and they hadn't ate anything. They started walking back to the castle when they noticed two figures walking nearby. As they approached them they noticed it was Malfoy and Zabini.

They ignored them until "Granger what a pleasure to meet you here with you side-kick"Zabini said. "Listen Zabini-jerk, Hermione said I'm going to count to three if you don't apologize I'm going to hex you into the next millennium. One....two....!"

Blaise was hanging in the air from this ankle. He took out his wand and shoot a hex to Hermione but it was blocked. As she raised her wand and voice was heard.

"Ms Granger and Mr Zabini in my office this instant"Professor McGonagall said.

They followed her in the halls of the school and sometimes they would shot daggers to each other. They entered her office and she pointed them two seats.

"I will not tolerate such behaviour from the heads. If you keep this up. I will assign someone else for your positions. Now you are going to get detention with me for a week. Starting tomorrow at 8 o'clock. Now you can go"They exited her office and outside Ginny and Draco were waiting for took Ginny by the arm and dragged her to Gryffindor common room.

They sat there until dinner and then Hermione headed back to her common room and she entered she heard some noises from Blaise's room. He was yelling and a gilr screech was heard.

"Oh my god i can't believe this pig! He did not put a silencing charm an ass!But thanks for me he forgot that i have put silencing charm on my chambers. hahaha! Good night Mr Zabini" she thought as she walked into the room.

Sunday afternoon

It was six o'clock of Sunday afternoon and Hermione was reading a book in an armchair in her common room . She did not talk to anyone that day. She was inside doing homework. Another two hours came by and she started heading towards McGonagall she found Zabini

"Hello Zabini long time no see!"she said with a smirk

'Man that smirk looks good on her. Not. Bad Blaise very bad Blaise.'

"Hey Granger"he responded.

McGonagall came from her office' Just in time' both of them thought.

She told them to follow her and they arrived in a classroom there she told them to rearrange some files. It was first years papers from 1975-1996. They had to see them all and re-write those who were destroyed. They worked until late that night. Blaise walked out first and dissapeared. Hermione walked in the corridors. She thought that she hadn't heard of Ron for three days now.

She went to the Owlery

Dear Ron,

How are thing going? how is the team ?

School here is boring without you guys. I have to live with Zabini because he's a head boy.

Miss you

See ya soon

Mione.

She tied the letter to an owl's leg and she went back to her common room. She heard the same noises like the previous night. She ignored them and went back to her room to sleep.


	5. Betrayal and Friendship

_Chapter 5 : Betrayal and friendship_

A month or so came by and Hermione every night that she came back from her patrolling heard moans and groans coming from the other room. It was the first day of Octomber when she decided to do something for it. She ordered a gender switching potion and started her Sunday morning Blaise was at Quiditch practice.

That't when Hermione decide to form her she broke into his bedroom and put in his cologne the was going to be tranformed to a girl for a day. Hermione did her job and went back to the living room to continue her homework. Around 12 o'clock Blaise Zabini returned. He hurried into the bathroom and took a shower.

Then he went into his room and put on some clothes and his cologne. Suddenly he felt something weird in his body. He looked down and some sparkles and stuff. After a second he looked again and screamed"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". He had turned into a bloody girl _'That bitch Granger is so mean. _'Blaise went outside and looked at Hermione. "I'm more cute than you Miss Zabini"Hermione said. Blaise grabbed a vase and threw it in her direction. Hermione though was quick she tranfigured it to a pillow."Zabini,let's make a truce, i'm bored with this crap." She said nodded but thought that he was never letting this go. Not so easy.

**~25 October~**

Ginny and Hermione were going that day to buy dresses for the Halloween Ball. Hermione was tired from the preparations, she had to put up with Zabini all day and top of it all Ron was distant.

Ginny had some issues with Harry, too. She was also fighting the urge to shag Malfoy senseless. They were walking down the main street of Hogsmeade when they saw two familiar faces walking into **Three Broomsticks**. Hermione dragged Ginny inside and she was stunned by what she saw.

Harry was making out with Cho Chang and Ron was placing sloppy kisses in Pansy Parkinson's face. Both girls approached the table with solemn expressions. Hermione was the one to spoke first.

"Ronald Weasley you are a son of the bitch. You are hooking up with this pug face cow. Oh my god. Screw you. Harry Potter you must be ashamed yourself, too. "

She ran outside in the cold day. She was running and crying until she fell into someone. "Oh..h i' so..ooo Sorrrrry."she said between her sobs. Blaise looked at her and he was devastated from the hurtful look in her eyes. He lifted her up and looked at her. "Whatever is wrong Granger. It's going to be okay."He looked weirdly at him. But said"Thanks!"

She let go of him and called for Ginny. She spotted her talking to Malfoy. "Shall we go for a coffee?"Blaise suggested. "In our common room, it would be better"he added. The four of them started walking towards the school. All of the people they met on the street were looking strangely to them .Secretly they had made their truce and peace.

After 20 minutes they reached their destination. They sat and Hermione conjured some coffee. They talked about various things. "So Granger what happened there? "Blaise asked.

"I caught my ex-boyfriend making out with Parkinson and Ginny caught hers kissing Chang."

The afternoon flew quickly by. The next morning everything went back to the way it used talked occasionally with Blaise in the common room nothing more. The days for the Masquerade Ball was approaching. Ginny and Hermione had found some dresses and could not wait for that day. They had decided to get ready in Hermione's dorm.

_**~31 October~**_** 17PM**

The Ball was going to begin in an hour. They weren't supposed to bring dates with them. At 21 pm the kids from first to forth year were going to leave and then at midnight they were going to take the masks off. Ginny was going to be dressed as an angel with a white mask. She had her hair in a messy bun.

Hermione was dressed as the angel of death. Her hair was straightened and she wore a black velvet mask They went into the sitting room and saw there Draco and Blaise dressed. Blaise was dressed as Count Dracula. He was wairing a white shirt, a black jacket and black trousers. Above this he wore a black cape. His skin was really white and he wore fangs. Draco was dressed as Prince Charming. They both wore black masks.

"Oh my god. You two look dashing."Draco said. Blaise stood there simply four of them headed for the main hall. As they started walking down the main staircase everyone stared at them. Hermione was blushing and Ginny was smiling and the boys just ignorant. Ginny and Hermione was the center of the attention that night.

They had danced with almost every boy and now they were drinking some drinks when Blaise came to them"So Granger would you like to dance?I mean we are...head.. and we should..."he stuttered.

Hermione laughed but then nodded. He took her arm and led her to the dancefloor _'He is so good looking! I can say that tonight only. It's only a party. Tomorrow it's going to be okay, right '_

_  
_Blaise was spinning her in the dancefloor. Suddenly he brushed his lips on her own. Both of them were frozen in the middle of the room. _'Oh merlin what did i just do?I kissed her... i'm so getting slapped now'_

_  
_Hermione wasn't thinking at all. For first time in her life she acted spontaneously. He grabbed him from the waist and kissed him roughly in the lips. She kissed him on the lips. He started kissing back. He licked her bottom lip and asked for entrance. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. In a corner of the ballroom two people were staring at them. Hermione suddenly broke the kiss and ran out of the hall.

Blaise ran behind her. He saw her turn in a hallway and he ran faster. As he reached her he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall."Granger no one ditched me."he smirked. "Fuck off Zabini, she replied struggling to get away from his hold, Don't touch me you ass".

"Granger what's the matter? Afraid of me?"he glared at him and said"Look i don't mix business with .... as we are involved both in business, the head duties, we must not have any relationships of that kind. In other words, if you kiss me again you are dead. It did not mean a it? Good. Now off you go" 'Why must i lie? I have to lie he's a snake. He is going to use me. I'm not going to fall for him. Not now nor ever. '

Blaise left her there and went back to the ball room. _'That hurt. A lot. I deserved though. I'm an ass'_

Hermione went to her dorm and cried her self to sleep.

The next morning she woke up she was feeling awful. She wasn't in the mood for anything. It was Saturday , 1st of November.

She decided it was time to find Ginny. She put on jeans and a sweatshirt and headed to the Gryffindor common room. She found Ginny sitting in an armchair reading 'Witch weekly'. "Hey Gin"she told her."Hello Missy, tell me everything. What happened?"the other girl asked eagerly.

Hermione told Ginny everything and she sat there dumbfounded. "Umm, you know you were kinda harsh... with him. Ahh i forgot to tell you. I'm going next weekend with Draco in Hogsmeade. As friends of course. He is rather a nice chap."

Hermione simply nodded, she was deep in her thoughts and she speciafically thought about a special dark boy.


	6. Realisations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter i just use the material

A.N: If you are offended from any kind of sexual/physical scenes do not read the first part of the story. Read after the line. Thanks EDITED

Realisations.

Hermione was sitting in the living room wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't hear Blaise coming in. But she felt his eyes on her back. He approached her and sat next to her. With his finger he lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. Hermione sat there frozen. Her mind was working really fast. She looked into his eyes and saw pure lust. He came closer to her until they were a little apart."Hey Granger" he whispered. His breath was hot and smelled like mint. It was very fresh. Suddenly he brushed his lips on hers. He draw back and waited to see something in her 's mind was blank. She started to stood up but Blaise grabbed her by her arm. His blue eyes were dark from rejection and lust. His hair was falling in his eyes and he looked absolutely ravishing.

"Stay here please"he begged. Hermione looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. She sat down. She wanted to kiss him so much. She placed a hand on his neck and made him turn to her. She kissed him softly. He started kissing back and he took control of it. He bit slightly her bottom lip and then traced it with his tongue so that he could gain access to her mouth. Hermione gladly let him in. While their tongues were dancing both of them didn't realise that they had fallen to the ground. Hermione touched his back from outside the shirt. Slowly she dragged her hands lower until they were at the hem of his shirt. She lifted it and placed her hands on his back.

It was very smooth and she felt the muscles. She lifted his shirt and pulled it off him. He broke the kiss and looked at her. She smirked and started placing kisses on his earlobe down to his neck. She felt him shudder from the kisses. Blaise suddenly lifted her and put her on him . His back was on the floor and she was on top of him.(again) He lifted her shirt and started trailing patterns on her belly. She had well toned breasts, normal size. She was thin and her skin was quite bent down and kissed him fiercely. She kissed down his neck and then she kissed his shoulders and continued this path until she reached his bellybutton. Blaise was quite hard and she could feel him in her thighs. Blaise turned them so she could be beneath him. He kissed her nick, the spot near her earlobe and then the spot where the neck met the shoulders. He placed his hands under her breasts."May i....?"he said. She simply nodded. He unhooked her bra from behind and freed her breasts. He put his hands on them and simply massaged them. He took a nipple in his mouth and started licking and biting it gently. He had her other in his fingers and he was pinching it softly. Hermione was very hot, she was really blown away with all this. She had only done this things once or felt for right than ever. Blaise continued kissing her breasts. Hermione was biting her bottom lip from pleasure.

Blaise then continued kissing her until he reached the waistband of her jeans. He looked at her and she simply pulled the zipper down and and she lifted her lips so that he could take off the trousers. He threw it aside and he started kissing her legs from the knee and above then he reached her thighs, Hermione shuddered. "I could stop if you want, but if i continue there is no turning back"he said. He kissed lustfully and then add"You don't know how much i want you" Hermione looked at him "As much as i want you. Make love to me".

Blaise did not want to hear anything else. He put his hands on her thighs and touched then softly. He pulled aside her cotton underwear with his fingers and plunged a finger inside of her. She grabbed his other hand that resting on her theigh and squeezed strongly. He looked at her with eyes full with lust and wanting. He continued faster and faster and then he put inside her another finger. Hermione was now whispering his name and she was red all over. Blaise picked her up and took her inside his placed her on the bed and knelt in front of her. He touched every part of her skin until Hermione recovered from the almost-orgasm. She hooked her thumbs in his waist band and pulled him towards her. She undid his jeans and threw them to the floor.

Blaise was really hard now. His erection was aching to be released. He pushed her gently onto the matress and he took off their underwear. "I'm not going to hurt you you have my word. Hermione looked at him and she saw that he was big and he wouldn't fit. He was at her entrance now.

* * *

Hermione woke up. She was blushing all over and she felt her knickers that were wet. She had a very vivid dream. It was so hot. It was almost seven. She grabbed her towel and headed to the shower. She stayed there for half hour and she was trying not to think about her sex dream. She went but to her room and decide to dress for the had the say dreams.

Two weeks had passed from the Ball and Hermione hadn't seen much of Blaise. She only saw him in class but he was ignoring her. The day went quickly by and Hermione at dinner time was sitting in the library. When she heard somone entering. She looked at the door's direction and her eyes met the blue ones of Blaise Zabini. He approached her table and sat down with her. "Weasley sent me here to talk to you. I'm so sorry for being an ass. and ignoring you

"Hermione smiled at him"It's okay Zabini". He looked at her and smiled. An actual smile not a smirk or anything , a genuine smile. They sat there for an hour or so. Then they continued to their room. Hermione went inside her bedroom and put on some pj's. She was glad McGonagall had stopped the patrolling. She looked outside her window and saw that it was snowing. It was middle of November and the cold was very thick. She saw an owl flying. Some other birds and saw Hagrid's small house. She had gone there once or twice this year. But after seeing her best friends cheating on her and Ginny she did not go. She heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it and saw Ginny.

They sat down and Ginny said"I have a date with Draco on Saturday"She was grinning."He kissed yesterday when i met him in the hall after Quiditch is an awesome kisser."Hermione smiled at he widely"Well i had again a sex dream with Zabini"she blushed."And when i was i the library he came and apologised to me"she continued. Ginny was staring at her with her mouth open. "Hermione i believe you really want that guy. Very very very much. No bullshit. You should make a move."Ginny stated after a shrugged but a realisation had hitten her. Blaise Zabini was under her skin. Ginny was right. He wanted him so much.

In Draco's Dorm

Blaise walked in and saw Draco reading a book about Quiditch."Hey man, what's up?"he said. He sat on Draco's bed.

"Hi Blaise, well tomorrow i have a date with Ginny Weasley. "he said. "She is really hot and knows how to kiss, too"Draco continued."That's great man, well I'm sorta obsessed with Granger. I mean i think of her all the time and when i sleep i dream about having sex with her. It's exhausting."Blaise said.

"It's obvious you want her, go tell her. I believe she wants you, too. she tongued you in front of the whole school, Merlin's beard. "

Draco smirked. Blaise nodded and then realised that he had it bad for her. The rest of the evening went by really quick and he went back to his room to sleep. As he walked past Hermione's room he heard"Okay i promise Gin, I'll kiss 'him so that my dreams will cool down. He is really hot though. Ah those blue Gin, I'm shutting it."

'Was she talking about me? There aren't any many guys with Blue eyes. I'll see what happens.

* * *

First sexual scene ever. Forgive any mistakes. Thank you. Review plz :)


	7. In the cold of the morning

Disclaimer : I do not own anything.

A.N: Now edited. Enjoy. :)

* * *

In the cold of the morning.

Blaise woke up in the middle of the night. He did not know what time it was. He woke up from the same nightmare he saw every now and then. He saw his mother's murder and again he did not do anything like in wanted to forget that moments but the guilts did not let him. Every night he dreamt it he did the only thing that did make him feel guilt-free.

He went to the bathroom and opened the cuboard with his things. He took out the razor and sat down. He put the razor in his wrist fierced and it pierced his skin. The bloos was running like a didn't feel guilt and regret, the only felt he felt was the pain.

Blaise tried to get up and wash his hand but he couldn't. Accidently he grabbed the shoap case and threw it down. He heard someone in the other room. The room opened and Hermione Granger stood in the doorstep. She looked at him and saw the drops of blood in his torso and on the floor tile. She noticed he bleeding wrist. She took his hand in hers and placed it under the water. She knew that it stung. She pulled him up and grabbed him by the waist. With difficulty Hermione led him to his room and put him in his bed. She conjured a bandage and wrapped his wrist in it. She started to stand up but Blaise pulled weakly her t-shirt. Blaise looked in her eyes with a begging look. Hermione nodded at him. He scooted over and she got under the covers. He placed his head on her lap and after a while he slept.

'I wonder what happened to him. Whatever that was the scars are still open'

Hermione looked at her watch. It was Saturday 31 of November.

Blaise woke up but did not open his eyes. He felt someone laying in his torso. Their were tangled with his. He smelled jasmine and vanilla. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione Granger sleeping on him._ 'This feels so natural for some weird reason' _

It was quiet until he heard a weird music coming from Hermione's room."Psit, Granger something in you room"Hermione opened her eyes and heard it too.

She got up like a bolt had hit her and sprinted to her room. He heard her talking and then she heard a thud. He got up and went to see what had happened. He saw Hermione on the floor unconscious. He lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed. He whispered the reawakening spell. She opened her eyes and muttered

"This could not have happened"Blaise looked at her"What happened? Are you okay? Because you seem like crap" Hermione lifted her self from the bed and started pacing. "My father and my mother are slitting because my father is gay! I'm going to go insane. Oh merlin, merlin's pants. And on top of it all my mother is going to a cruise with her latin lover she found last month. I'm gonna go mad."She continued ranting and pacing.

Blaise stood up grabbed her and lifted her. He kissed her roughly on the lips. Hermione was standing there let her go and smirked"Now you will shut up"and with a flash with was gone.

'Ohhh that was unexpected.I have to find Ginny and tell her about my parents'

She pulled on some skinny jeans and a blue sweater. She wore her converses grabbed her wand and cloak and went her way to Gryffindor common room she met Luna.

They talked for a bit and then she continued her way thinking about Blaise and her parents. She said the password to the fat lady and went in. She saw Ginny sitting by the fire.

"Hi Gin"Hermione said. Ginny waved at her"How are you 'Mione?""I'm awful. I found out that my father is gay and my mom has a latin lover"

Ginny choked and Hermione patted her looked at her shocked and then hugged her

"When i heard i fainted. Blaise came in and i was pacing ranting and to shut me up he kissed me."Ginny looked at her strangely.

"In the end of this day the lead singer of the Weird sisters is going to came and ask you to marry him." she laughed.

They talked until it was time to go for lunch. Hermione and Ginny sat on their table. She saw Ginny waving to Draco and she noticed Blaise winking at her. Her heart stopped she looked around and she saw no one.'He must be winking at me then'she smirked.

"What are you smirking at??"Ginny asked her curiously."Nothing just thinking"They sat there in silence eating the glorious food when she saw an owl approaching. It had a crimson colour."Ginny duck quickly a howler is approaching. "Hermione said. The owl dropped the envelope

"HOW DARE YOU GINNY HOOK UP THIS IS BASTARD MALFOY YOU ARE NO SISTER OF MINE, YOU SLUT"Ron screamed

"HE IS A DEATHEATER REMEMEBER, YOU ARE A WHORE LIKE THAT FRIEND OF YOUR HERMIONE. YOU THINK I DID NOT SEE YOU WITH THEM. FUCK YOU BOTH"he screamed for the last time.

By that time all the hall was staring at them. Both of them were furious with this boy.

They got up grinned at the people staring and them and went to the owlery.

There Hermione conjured a piece of paper and started writing

-Ron,

That you did was unbelievable. You are an arrogant bastard. Don't you ever speak again to us

I hope you end up friendless. Blaise and Draco are good guys unlike you. Kiss my ass buddy.

Fuck off

Lots of love

Ginny and Hermione

xxxx

"How does it look ?"Hermione said evilly. Ginny nodded. They took an owl from a shelf, tied it on her leg and let her fly away. They ran down the stairs and went to Hermione's there they spent the afternoon until someone knocked on the door. Hermione went to answer.

"Hey Blaise. Come join us" Blaise came in and waved at Ginny."WE heard you laughing and WE thought if you like to invite you to join us of them nodded and went outside of the room. There the four of them sat around the table. Draco, Blaise, Ginny and Hermione.

"Lets play 's in?"Hermione said."Hell yes"everyone said. They took out their galleons and Hermione conjured a pack of cards. They spent the rest of the night until Ginny and Draco fell asleep together on the couch. Hermione picked the firewhisky bottle and placed them on the table. Blaise sat on an armchair looking at her. "Hermione, i wanna tell you about last night. Last year a few weeks before Potter killed Voldemort, i was forced to become a death-eater.

My step-father forced me so he wouldn't kill my mom. I agreed. He summoned Voldie and he made me a deatheater. I fell on the ground almost unconscious. I heard someone coming in. My mom spoke to the bastard and she did not see me. He screamed the killing curse and she fell dead on the floor. And i did not do anything."Tears were streaming down his eyes now.

"I'm sorry, she said, there wasn't something you could do"Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the lips softly. He responded to the kiss eagerly and grabbed her from under her knees and carried her to his room. He pulled the covers placed her underneath and crawled beside her. He hugged her, she kissed his tears and then they fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Review if you please :)


	8. Fortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A.N: This is the final chapter. While i added it, I added an small epilogue. Enjoy :) Thank you

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up the following morning and she felt someone next to her. She wasn't used to this feeling. She knew who it was. It was Blaise. She could smell his scent. So intoxicating. She turned her body around so that her face was facing his chest and planted small feather like kisses in his chest. She saw that he was smiling in his sleep. She nudged him sligthly and he opened his eyes."Are you trying to kill me in my sleep, woman?"he smiled. "Get up sleepy"she giggled. She stood up on the bed and hopped on the ground. She hadn't made two steps to the door when Blaise caught her from the waist and threw her on his shoulder. He placed her gently on the bed"Now you are my prisoner lioness"he smirked"Dream on snake, dream on"She pulled him from the shoulders towards her and kissed him passionately on the lips. He put his hands on her waist and she placed a hand in his neck. They snogged for a few more minutes when loud banging and voices were heard from inside. Blaise grabbed a shirt and both of them ran in the living room. Ginny and Draco had just awakened and they looked quite flashed.

'I don't want to know' Hermione thought.

"Ginny, you whore open this fucking door. Hermione you are dead. You influenced my sister and she became a slut."Ron screamed.

Hermione picked her wand from the coffee table she had left it last night. Every one could that she would kill him. She went gradually to the door and opened. Ron stormed in. He slapped her on the face and she fell to the ground."You slut, you caused this. I'm sure you cheated on me with his arse".Hermione got up and wiped the blood that was on her face from a scratch. She did not manage to cast a spell when she saw Blaise punching Ron on the chin. Draco left Ginny side and he with Blaise and grabbed Ron from both arms and put him on a chair. "What do you want Weasley?"Draco asked"Shut the hell up ferret! Ginny you are such an idiot how could you sleep with 's a deatheater. You are going to have deatheater babies. Wait until mom hears this. She's gonna kill you."he ranted.

Ginny approached him and slapped him on the face."I told mom and she said it's okay. If you ever talk to me friends like that or use physcical violence against them, i'll make sure you won't be able to shag you pug face bitch."

Harry came in running. "Oh merlin, is everyone okay?Ron you are an asshole. Your sister and Hermione can could whatever they what happened to your cheek-"he said. "Ron what the fuck did you do? You slapped Hermione? Are you mad??Hermione I'm so sorry"He hugged her. Hermione hugged him back."Ronald get out of my sight."she said stiffly. Ron got up and went outside.

**1 week later**

It was the final week before Christmas break. The occasion in the Head's dorm was long four of them spent everynight together and they had they time of their talked and played games. Everything was okay.

Hermione and Blaise were alone on the dorm when someone knocked on the door. Hermione answered and saw a slytherin girl standing there. They girl shoved her aside and went straight to Blaise. She kissed him loudly on the lips and said"Sorry baby i'm late. I know i told ya 8 but i was caught up. What is she going here?"Blaise sat there speechless. The girl kissed him again and dragged him to his room. He had blanked out. But he heard the door slam and some cursing before it closed.

'I can't believe this! All of them are the same'Hermione ran in the castle crying and sobbing. She could not believe that.'But of course he's a man-whore.I'm so so stupid.'She kept saying as she ran STUPID STUPID when someone grabbed her and planted a kiss on her mouth. "For the brightest witch of your age you are really stupid"Blaise smiled. "Zabini take your filty hands of me NOW"she screamed. "Hermione listen, she was just trying to break us up. I'd never to this to you. I'm in love with you for quite some time"he whispered. Hermione looked at him stunned.'Did he just say, in love??Oh god Blaise Zabini is in love with me'Hermione stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on his mouth. "I'm in love with you, too" Blaise picked her from the ground and spinned her around. He carried her to their rooms and placed her on his bed.

He fell on top of her and started kissing her"You are so beautiful"he whispered. He continued kissing her until she switched them possitions. Now she was on top. She kissed his mouth, his jawline and his neck. She licked and nimbed everyspot. She took off his shirt and continued kissing him. Blaise put his hands on her breasts and started massaging them looked at her and she nodded. He took off her shirt and stared at her bra. He unhooked it and freed them. With one move he turned them and now he was on top. He kissed her neck and made there a lovebite. He reached her breasts and put his hands on them. He pinched a little the nipples and then put the right on on his mouth. He did that for a couple of minutes in both nipples. Hermione was really enjoying her self. He trailed some patterns with his toungue on her belly and then hooked his thumbs on her jean. "Can i-"he nodded. She was very sure for this.

Hermione woke up the following morning a bit sore and her body was aching. She recalled last night. They had had sex almost everywhere. It was really great. He felt someone looking at her."Morning beautiful" Blaise smiled at her. "Good morning to you,too.I'm going to my room to change clothes and I'm coming right back."

She felt so peaceful. She had never felt like this before. it was great!Everything was okay now.

* * *

Epilogue

A.N: A little epilogue i added while i edited the texts.

**Two Years Later**

"Jesus Christ, Blaise, move you ass" Hermione yelled from the kitchen while she was fixing her hair. Today was her mothers wedding. She was the maid of honor. She felt quite weird about this whole situation. But her Huan was really sweet and good. She grabbed her purse and went to the entrance hall. "This man takes more time than to dress up."she murmured.

Blaise walked into the hall with his black tux on. He was still was as charming as he was.

"Come on love, he said, i can't wait to meet the rest of your family" Blaise held her hand and disapparated to a location of the near the place of the wedding.

There they met Harry, Ginny and Draco. All together they walked into the church. Hermione and Ginny went to find the bride. Her mother was a light blue jacket and a matching skirt. She was wearing gloves and she looked marvelous. In the corner she saw her father chatting away with her. She went to them and hugged them "Hello mom and dad. Dad i've brought you Blaise, so you can meet him finally. Mom you look fantastic. I hope you are ready. "

Her father was going to give away her mother. This was kind of ridiculous to her opinion but she bid her tongue. They took their places and the wedding begun.

Blaise and Hermione were sitting in a table just the two of them. They rest of their friends had gone home. A few other couples had remained there. Blaise smiled at her. "Come one last dance and then we leave".

A song she hadn't heard for years played. It was the song she was humming the first days of her seventh year. "I'll be seeing you". She started again whispering the lyrics, this time in Blaise's ear.

Blaise cleared his throat and said "I know you talked about no wedding and such but i like to say that i want to spent the rest of my life with you. Just the two of us and our children. Because if it weren't for you i would be a goner. You really saved me Hermione Granger"

**The End**

* * *

Thank you. Please review :)


End file.
